Partnership for the Advancement of Cancer Research: NMSU &FHCRC (1 of 2) Full Program #2: Undergraduate student training in cancer research Mary O'Connell (NMSU) / Gloria Coronado (FHCRC) ABSTRACT There is a severe shortage of well-trained diverse scientists capable of conducting research on the disparate incidence and mortality from cancer. Thus, a need exists to recruit and train diverse students for careers in cancer control research. We propose a collaborative training and education program between New Mexico State University (NMSU) and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) whose primary goal is to enhance training and educational opportunities in cancer research for NMSU undergraduate and postbaccalaureate students. Specifically, we propose to: 1. Adapt and implement a cancer research training program for undergraduate and post-baccalaureate students at NMSU. The components of this aim are to: a. Evaluate the summer internship program that was carried out as part of the U56 grant; b. Adapt and implement the summer internship program at FHCRC for NMSU undergraduate students (initiated as part of U56 grant);and c. Develop and implement a year-long research training program for NMSU post-baccalaureate students at FHCRC. 2. Enhance cancer knowledge of undergraduate students at NMSU by implementing a cancer education program. The components of this aim are to: a. Develop a Cancer Teaching Fellows program to enhance the cancer education of NMSU undergraduates and provide training in diversity and classroom teaching to FHCRC postdoctoral fellows; b. Continue to offer a cancer biology course using an instructional team comprising NMSU faculty, FHCRC investigators and Cancer Teaching Fellows;and c. Continue to develop and disseminate cancer-related seminars and lectures to NMSU using video-conferencing technology. We aim to increase the diversity of cancer research scientists by providing undergraduate students (n = 18) and recent baccalaureates (n = 6) with opportunities for mentored cancer research experiences, career development and coursework that are critical to their career success. We aim enhance cancer knowledge of undergraduate students at NMSU by offering a cancer biology course (for 90 NMSU students) and several cancer courses transmitted to NMSU using video-teleconferencing technology (36 students).